<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Judith is Adorable, and Daryl is a Complete Sap (But It's Okay Because Judith Won't Tell.) by LeTraducteur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362609">The One Where Judith is Adorable, and Daryl is a Complete Sap (But It's Okay Because Judith Won't Tell.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur'>LeTraducteur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cigarettes, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Judith n’est pas fan du fait que Daryl fume.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon &amp; Judith Grimes, Rick Grimes/Michonne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Judith is Adorable, and Daryl is a Complete Sap (But It's Okay Because Judith Won't Tell.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts">1lostone</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549184">The One Where Judith is Adorable, and Daryl is a Complete Sap (But It's Okay Because Judith Won't Tell.)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone">1lostone</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !<br/>-<br/>Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.<br/>Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl n’était pas quelqu’un de particulièrement sensible. Oh, avant que le monde ne parte en couilles, il avait toujours la gorge nouée en regardant cette pub avec les animaux abusés et la chanson triste chantée par cette meuf – mais seulement un serial killer ne serait pas touché. Il était peut-être un connard, mais il n’était pas un serial killer.</p><p>Maintenant les choses étaient trop tendues pour s’inquiéter de la sensibilité. Après qu’Alexandria soit tombée, et après qu’ils aient enduré tant pour la reconstruire, la sensibilité était un luxe. Ils devaient manger. Pour manger ils devaient trouver de la nourriture. Merde, pour <em>survivre</em> ils allaient avoir besoin de bien plus que les cookies à la betterave bizarres de Carol, ou bien cet hiver ils se mangeraient les uns les autres comme les putains de walkers le faisaient.</p><p>La course avait presque été un succès. Ils n’avaient pas trouvé de nourriture, mais ils avaient trouvé des pommes de terre qui n’avaient pas trop mûries dans un jardin dont le propriétaire n’allait probablement jamais revenir pour clamer son dû. Lui et Rick avaient précautionneusement tiré les plants par les racines, préservant ce qu’ils pouvaient pour replanter, ou tourner en graines. Ils avaient assez de patates pour que entre ce qu’ils avaient récupéré et avec la magie de Maggie, ils auraient des pommes de terre quand le printemps viendra.</p><p>Enfin. S’ils étaient toujours là. Daryl n’était pas pessimistes, mais il n’était clairement pas un optimiste pour autant.</p><p>Dans la cave, ils avaient aussi trouvé quelques vêtements, un peu de matériel, et ce qui semblait être la loterie de tabac. Pas de la merde qui faisait rire, mais le vrai <em>tabac</em> de Virginie. Il y avait une pipe qui semblait avoir été utilisée pour la dernière fois lors de paléolithique et des tonnes de cartons de Morley entreposées avec les sacs de tabac comme des piliers tenant une maison.</p><p>Daryl avait <em>crié</em> de joie.</p><p>Un des problèmes avec leur situation actuelle était que les cigarettes commençaient non seulement à être rare, mais en plus à pourrir. Rien de pire qu’une cigarette pourrie. C’était comme bouffer un cul accompagné de foie et d’oignons.</p><p>
  <em>Euuuuuuurgh.</em>
</p><p>Sur le chemin du retour vers Alexandria Rick secouait la tête, et Daryl laissait un petit filament de fumée derrière lui à travers la fenêtre cassée de la Lincoln, comme si c’était un train à vapeur.</p><p>"Tu vas tout fumer avant qu’on soit rentré ?"</p><p>Daryl avait juste grogné, se sentant léger à cause de toutes les substances cancérogènes dans son sang. Il était fumeur depuis plus longtemps que Rick n’était un <em>père</em> alors il en avait le droit, bon sang.</p><p>Et puis, ce n’était pas comme s’il devait s’inquiéter de mourir d’un cancer à la vitesse où ils allaient.</p><p>"Peut-être." Daryl exhala exagérément, faisant des ronds de fumée juste pour être un connard.</p><p>Rick haussa simplement des épaules et augmenta le volume du stupide CD de Ronnie Dawson qu’il avait trouvé, regardant droit vers Daryl en chantant.</p><p>Fort.</p><p>Et <em>douloureusement</em> faux.</p><p>Daryl fuma en silence tout le chemin vers Alexandria, en essayant de ne pas sourire. Quand Rick ne faisait pas le truc extra-flippant pour les garder tous en vie, il était… plutôt drôle en réalité.</p><p>Pas que Daryl allait lui dire.</p><p>***</p><p>L’amour de Daryl pour la cigarette s’arrêta brusquement exactement deux jours après qu’ils ne soient rentrés à Alexandria, plus que satisfaits de leur modeste course et Daryl flottait pratiquement à cause de l’excitation d’avoir fumé.</p><p>La sensibilité que Daryl avait tout fait pour ne pas ressentir ?</p><p>Elle l’avait frappé avec la subtilité d’un coup dans les couilles.</p><p>Judith avait la colique.</p><p>Normalement, elle traînait juste avec eux, gentille de cette façon qu’avait toutes les véritables petites terreurs d’être, mais cette nuit, elle était agitée comme pas possible. La chambre de Rick était fermée. Michonne était… et bien, Daryl ne voulait pas penser à où était Michonne, mais les ressorts de lit grinçant faisaient rugir dans ses entrailles quelque chose que Daryl préférait continuer d’ignorer et qu’il n’était pas encore prêt à appeler jalousie. Carl et Enid étaient enlacés sur la balançoire du porche, partageant une BD de Dr. Strange à la bougie ce que Daryl <em>refusait</em> de trouver adorable, et Carol dormait profondément, en étoile en travers de son lit et ronflant doucement. Daryl, qui était en train de fumer, exhalant avec précaution sa fumée par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre alla jusqu’au lit de Judith, posant la cigarette brûlante sur le coin de la commode avant de la prendre et de la faire bondir un peu sur sa hanche.</p><p>Judith renifla pathétiquement dans son cou, et Daryl essaya de se dire que le sentiment de fondre dans la région de son cœur était normal. Il ne put s’empêcher de se pencher pour lui faire un bisou sur son petit front, et la façon dont elle fronça ses sourcils et son nez le firent rire doucement… jusqu’à ce qu’il ne réalise que Jude <em>s’éloignait</em> de lui.</p><p>Oh. Les cigarettes. Elle n’aimait pas <em>l’odeur</em>.</p><p>"Okay, petite terreur. Je comprends. Des connards morts qui pourrissent sur moi c’est bon. Ne pas prendre de douche pendant un mois c’est bon." Daryl se pencha et installa Judith dans son lit, se sentant absurdement coupable pour une quelconque raison. Il souhaitait avoir pensé à se laver les mains. Il se pencha pour tapoter son nez avec son doigt. "La fumée de cigarette – pas bon." En faisant cela, deux de ses cigarettes tombèrent de sa poche dans le lit de Judith. Daryl sourit un peu quand elle les attrapa, faisant attention de ne pas la laisser les mettre dans sa bouche.</p><p>Mais… elle ne le faisait pas.</p><p>Judith mettait la cigarette <em>près</em> de sa bouche, faisait une grimace bizarre avec son visage comme si elle était constipée, puis éloignait la cigarette de sa bouche et le regardait.</p><p>Daryl inclina la tête, puis regarda Judith faire la même chose une nouvelle fait, quand il réalisa qu’elle <em>imitait ce qu’elle avait vu Daryl faire.</em></p><p>Daryl fut bouche bée, puis lui arracha les deux cigarettes, regardant, coupable, autour comme si Rick ou Carl allaient apparaître du plafond pour lui botter le cul pour avoir laisser Judith toucher ces merdes. Ou Carol allait sortir de l’ombre avec son couteau, prête à l’éventrer pour être un idiot.</p><p>Le cœur de Daryl, qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, s’emballa douloureusement à l’idée que, de toutes les choses qu’il avait fait, Judith avait connecté les putain de <em>cigarettes</em> avec le trou en forme de Daryl dans sa vie. <em>Maintenant</em>, elles ressemblaient à ce qu’elles étaient vraiment. Des agents de la mort blancs, insidieux et sales qui venaient salir l’opinion d’une innocente petite fille sur Daryl Dixon.</p><p>Sentimentalité ? Nan. C’était plus proche d’avoir le cœur brisé. C’était comme si la pub avait les tristes chiens abusés et la chanteuse était la même que celle où tout le monde allait à Disneyland après le Superbowl.</p><p>Daryl les cassa en deux et les jeta par la fenêtre toujours ouverte, ignorant les cris indignés des deux en-dessous sur la balançoire. Il courut dans la salle de bain et brossa ses dents, changea son t-shirt, et lava ses mains et ses bras avant de préparer un biberon et retourner en haut.</p><p>Judith grimaça à nouveau, et Daryl ne pu s’empêcher de lui sourire. Judith faisant son ‘visage de Daryl’ était très mignon. Surtout maintenant qu’elle n’était pas en train de l’imiter en train de fumer.</p><p>Judith fut bien plus heureuse de le voir et enfouit son visage dans son cou avant de boire son biberon. Daryl était content que personne ne puisse voir l’air idiot sur son visage, mais il n’avait pas souvent l’occasion de porter le plus petit membre de leur famille.</p><p>Si Merle pouvait le voir maintenant. En vérité, Merle aimait les bébés. C’était le truc le plus bizarre, à vrai dire.</p><p>Brièvement, Daryl pensa à son stock de cigarettes et la pipe à tabac. Arrêter ne sera pas facile. Il savait tous les signes et effets indésirables, il avait essayer avant. Peut-être que la fin du monde et les stocks rétrécissant de cigarettes et de tabac étaient pour une <em>raison</em>. Il changea Judith de bras, et elle fit un son endormi et content.</p><p>Daryl embrassa sa tête et sentit la faible odeur de shampooing pour bébé de ses cheveux, se sentant légèrement coupable à la très faible odeur de cigarette qui s’accrochait encore à sa douceur.</p><p>Non… arrêter cette addiction ne serait pas simple. Mais, en regardant Judith dormir dans ses bras comme un ourson avec sa maman, Daryl su qu’il ferait tout ce qu’il pourrait pour essayer plus fort.</p><p>Pour elle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mon Tumblr : <a href="https://letraducteur.tumblr.com/">Le Traducteur</a><br/>1lostone tumblr : <a href="https://1lostone.tumblr.com/">1lostone</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>